Record mixing
Record mixing (Japanese: レコードつうしん record communication) is a mechanism used to share information with other s that is only present in the Generation III and games. It influences certain aspects of regular gameplay such as television shows, Secret Bases, and the water tiles where are located. This feature was removed in Generation V. Generation III In , record mixing can be performed once the player has reached the Mauville City Pokémon Center. Two to four Game Boy Advance systems are needed with one to three link cables. The game will allow up to three other s to mix records with the player at once. The record mixing is performed in the Record Corner (Japanese: レコードコーナー Record Corner), also mistakenly called Record Center only once in the 1.0 release of the English versions of Ruby and Sapphire, which is located on the second floor of any Pokémon Center. The process requires that each one of the players stands on one of the four colored tiles on the floor. Once this requisite is fulfilled, the players' records will automatically mix with one another. While record mixing is possible between any non-Japanese versions of Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, it is not possible to mix records between a Japanese Pokémon Ruby or Sapphire game and a non-Japanese Ruby or Sapphire game. It is also not possible to mix records between a Japanese Pokémon Emerald game and a non-Japanese Pokémon Ruby or Sapphire game, but it is possible with non-Japanese Emerald games. When trying to mix records with an incompatible game, the Pokémon Center NPC in the non-Japanese game(s) will inform the player that they may not mix records in different languages, while the Japanese game(s) will simply display the standard connection error message. Television shows Record mixing affects the television shows the player can watch by introducing four additional shows that aren't available in the beginning of the journey. The people the player mixes records with will be featured in these shows. * Today's Smart Shopper - This show will show one of the purchases the recorded player made at a Poké Mart. * Pokémon Angler - This show will feature one of the recorded player's recent fishing catches. The presenters will judge the recorded player's technique of fishing and tell everyone the caught Pokémon. * Pokémon Today - This show will feature one of the recorded player's recent battle where they caught a Pokémon. The presenters will show what Poké Ball the recorded player's use to catch the Pokémon and if they decided to nickname it. * The World of Masters There are also two shows that appear from the start of the player's journey that will change when records are mixed. These television shows will sometimes feature recorded players in them and their status: * Bravo Trainer - The Bravo Trainer show will also feature the recorded player's battles with Gabby and Ty, whether they won, and their opinion of the battle. * Name Rater Show - The Name Rater Show will also feature the recorded player's Pokémon. It will display what the Name Rater rated the Pokémon and if they changed their Pokémon's nickname. Secret Base Record mixing will copy and transfer all of the recorded player's Secret Bases to the player's game. The exact position of the Secret Base and the furniture arrangement of the recorded player's game will be put into the player's. After the player defeats the Elite Four, they can fight the recorded player by entering their own Secret Base and talking to them. It is not like a , but rather like a normal battle, where items can be used and Pokémon seen will be registered on the Pokédex. Experience and money gained will be kept as well; however, items will not be kept. The recorded player's character will not look like his/her normal Trainer from the game. They will range from being, but not limited to, Trainers such as a , , , , , , and , depending on gender and ID number. Mauville Pokémon Center men Record mixing transfers the player's Pokémon Center men of Mauville City; the Pokémon Center man in the player's game will be replaced by a Pokémon Center man from another player's game. The Storyteller Record mixing will also change what the storyteller in the Pokémon Center of Mauville City says or does, depending on his color. He tells the about records they have set as well as those set with other players they have mixed records with in . When approached by the player, he will offer them choices of the records they would like to hear about, as well as add a comment about it. Pokémon Trainer Fan Club Another effect would be the Trainers in the Pokémon Trainer Fan Club will start praising the recorded player depending on how well he or she has done in different areas such as the or the Elite Four. Normally, the Pokémon Trainer Fan Club would praise the player's achievements and announce themselves as fans of the player. Feebas factor Record mixing can change the trend in Dewford Town. The trend in will also affect the pattern of on . By changing the trend in Dewford Town, the six water tiles where the are positioned will change to the same patterns of those the player had mixed records with. The Feebas tiles do not stay in the same spot; rather, they change the next time the trend is changed. Battle Tower Record mixing can also change the way the Trainers battle at the and include all recorded players in the Battle Tower. On occasion, the recorded players may be placed with the exact team, moveset, and stats in the spot they lost in the Battle Tower. For example, if the recorded player broke his/her streak and lost at the 45th battle, it is possible that the player will be able to fight the recorded player at the 45th battle. Furthermore, in Emerald Version, recorded players can also appear as partner Trainers in the Battle Tower's Battle Salon (within the Multi Battle mode), where two of out of the recorded players' three Battle Tower Pokémon will be selected for their party. All recorded players will have Trainer classes assigned to them whether fought or partnered with, similar to what occurs when battling in a recorded player's Secret Base. Eon Ticket Record mixing will copy and transfer the Eon Ticket over from another person to the player's own game. The person with the Eon Ticket must be connected to the Player 1 slot while the rest are in other spots. This will allow access to Southern Island and catch or , depending on the game. Only the original recipient of the Eon Ticket (through an e-Card or other event) can transfer it via mixing records; players who first receive their Eon Ticket by mixing records cannot transfer it further. The number of Eon Tickets that one recipient can transfer is limited. Record mixing is the only way to receive the Eon Ticket in Emerald. Using this method the Eon ticket can be sent to any non-Japanese version of RSE Record Hall In , if a player mixes records with another player of Pokémon Emerald, all their records from the will be added to the player's Record Hall and can be compared with one another. The Record Hall contains all of the records that the player has set at the Battle Frontier. Pokémon Outbreak Mixing records with a player of a different game allows an active Pokémon outbreak to be transferred between the two games. This allows for swarms to be transferred from Pokémon Ruby or Sapphire into , and and swarms to be transferred from Emerald into Ruby or Sapphire. Generation IV In Generation IV, two to five Nintendo DS systems are needed to mix records. Instead of a separate room, record mixing is integrated into the Union Room, where the players there will automatically mix records with one another. Television shows Some Jubilife TV programs featured in Pokémon are included in record mixing. These include the Trend Tracker show, Trainer Research, and Sinnoh Now. Once records are mixed, these shows will include information about the other players with whom records were mixed. This information includes number of berries picked on a certain day, battles fought, contests won, interviews, and trends. Feebas factor can only be found by fishing on four specific water blocks within the foggy underground lake in Mt. Coronet. The four blocks are random, and change each day. However, when players mix records, all players' Feebas blocks will change to those of Player 1. This can make it easier to obtain Feebas if all players search at the same time. Great Marsh Some Pokémon are always available in the Great Marsh, but there are also changing Pokémon which change daily. These Pokémon will appear randomly in one of the six areas, some may not appear for a while, while others appear several days in a row or in multiple areas on the same day. Record mixing synchronizes these changing Pokémon, so that all recorded players have the same Pokémon in the same areas on the same day. Veilstone Game Corner All the players who mix records will strangely equalize the chances of winning in the Veilstone Game Corner. Jubilife TV If any of the players that mix records have used the Fitting Room on the second floor of Jubilife TV, their gallery photos will be shared with the other players. Safari Zone In , players that mix records will have the same customization of the six panels in the . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In The Final Showdown I, discovers that he and accidentally mixed records after bumping into each other during their battle against and . Ruby uses the feature to see how many times Sapphire climbed hills, traveled by sea, and visited hot springs. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr_ca=Mélange de résultats |fr_eu=Échange de données |de=Statistiktausch |it=Scambio di dati |ko=레코드 통신 |es=Mezcla de récords }} Category:Games de:Statistiktausch es:Récords ja:レコード zh:混合报告